prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 294
Donna tempts Susie with some pills, and Chrissie is getting orders from both Joan and Bea. Plot Susie is distraught and guilty at being trapped into being paid for sex: Donna comforts her and tries to make her take some pills, but Susie refuses, saying she doesn't want to take drugs. Hannah and Chrissie return to their cell to find Joan waiting for them with her leather gloves at the ready. Joan throws Chrissie out of the cell to confront Hannah and smash her supposed "gifts" and wreck the cell. Bea notices Hannah is missing from the laundry, though Chrissie is sitting at the sewing machine trying to look unobtrusive, and sends Doreen to help her. Hannah arrives in the laundry unharmed, but Joan has made her clean up the cell and throw all the gifts away. Bea tells Chrissie she will have to stick to Hannah from now on to make sure that Joan can't get to her. Des puts pressure on Donna to make Susie work for him by threatening to cut off her drugs supply until she does. Susie visits Judy at the halfway house and says she'd like to live there. When Judy finds out who Susie is staying with (and that she seems to have acquired $100 from somewhere) she tells Susie to collect her belongings from Donna's place and come to stay in the halfway house even before it's officially open . Duncan makes another visit to Wentworth without Elizabeth to finalise arrangements with Chrissie. Joan makes another officer search Hannah after she has planted contraband on her so she can have Hannah sent to solitary. Bea sees this and realises that Joan must have been told that the women are trying to set her up for seducing Hannah. Susie returns to find Donna beaten up by Des after he thinks she has let Susie move out. Donna uses this to pressurise Susie to go on the game to make up for the income she will lose with her face marked with bruises. Joan's "discovery" of contraband on Hannah only confirms Colleen's suspicion that it is Steve who is dealing with the women. Bea wants to know what Chrissie has done to get so many visits: Colleen walks into the rec room just as she is pulling Chrissie's hair and sends Bea to solitary. Susie is propositioned on the street by a young man who thinks she's a prostitute. When Susie fails to turn up at the halfway house as she promised, Meg and Judy set out to find Jackie as a first step to tracing Susie. Susie offers to earn the money for Donna through prostitution. Colleen asks Chrissie the reason for her dispute with Bea, asking Chrissie to name the officer who is dealing with Hannah. Hannah shouts to Bea in the next cell in solitary to find out how long they are likely to be held there: Bea replies that it may be a couple of days. Meanwhile, the escape plan proceeds: the laundry van is hijacked en route for Wentworth and a new driver is substituted. Joan lets herself into Hannah's cell in solitary to put more pressure on her. Chrissie gets onto the roof above the loading bay and lowers herself with a rope made of knotted sheets onto the roof of the laundry van . Hannah hears an officer approaching solitary and screams and rips her blouse open to compromise Joan in front of Colleen. Chrissie escapes, even though Steve notices the rope and raises the alarm. When the van halts at the rendezvous point, Chrissie clambers down from the roof and attempts to make a getaway, but she is caught. Lizzie tells Bea that Hannah has escaped when she brings her meal to solitary. Hannah is furious when she finds out. She shouts to Bea in the next solitary cell that she lied to Chrissie about where the money is hidden. She fears that Chrissie will lead the gang to her mother's house and that they will kill her before they accept that she doesn't know where the money is. Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance Erica ~ Patsy King Bea ~ Val Lehman Doreen ~ Colette Mann Off. Powell ~ Judith McGrath Steve ~ Wayne Jarratt Susie ~ Jacqui Gordon Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Chrissie ~ Amanda Muggleton Hannah ~ Julieanne Newbould Donna ~ Arkie Whiteley Des ~ Gary Down Duncan ~ Chris Orchard Phyllis ~ Reylene Pearce Thug No. 1 ~ Hunter Gibb Thug No. 2 ~ Reg Gaudoin Van Driver ~ Ric Hurst Young man ~ Doug Tremlett Gate Guard (Bob) ~ Brad Lindsay Category:1982 Episodes Category:Episodes